Not always such a nice girl
by admmeg
Summary: Piper and Alex before prison. Spanking don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

For the most part Piper could admit that she had the good life. She lived with her girlfriend, Alex, whom she loved very much. Money was always at their fingertips and she loved the travel. Piper loved that, like her, Alex was always up for an adventure and their lives were never boring. She really had the best of everything and was very grateful. They had amazing friends and went to extravagant parties. Everyone knew that Piper had Alex wrapped around her finger, but what people didn't know was that she wasn't as pliable as people thought.

Nope, everyone thought that Alex was the biggest pushover ever, but as Piper was standing in the middle of the one club that she was not allowed to be in watching the friend she had brought for "safety" getting more and more trashed; all she could think about was how not pliable Alex really was. Alex would not be pleased with her, that was for sure and there were hundreds of things that Alex could do to torture her.

"Come have a drink!" Kristian, her very drunk friend encouraged.

"I think that I've already had enough!" Piper called back picturing all of the ways that Alex was going to dismember her.

"What are you worried about?" Kristian asked her.

"I don't think I should be here." Piper said, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"Come on, Alex is out of town. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Let's be honest anyway, if you flash her your big puppy dog eyes it won't even matter anyway."

Piper smiled at him, "I guess you're right!" She picked up another drink and chugged it.

"Besides, I'm your big bad body guard!" He laughed.

Piper laughed too. He was right, Alex was out of town and she did have a body guard. There was no way she could find out, and if she did then she only really broke one rule.

Five more drinks and three hours later she started to stumble out to her car. That's when they heard it. The horrible sound that made everyone freeze. That horrible sound that sealed Pipers fate. Kristian grabbed Piper when the gunshots sounded and drunkenly pushed her against the wall.

The next few hours was a mess of police coming in and out and trying to get answers from overly drunk people. Piper tried to figure out how she was going to get out of this mess.

"Okay ma'am, I'm going to need you to call someone to come get you." The officer informed her, "We can't let you leave like this on your own." It was a statement that was being said all over the club upsetting many people.

Who could she call? Alex wasn't even home and the Julia, the lady who cleaned their apartment, was sure to be asleep. "Kristian?" She asked her friend, hoping that he would have an answer, but at four in the morning he really didn't. All of their friends were out at this meeting with Alex.

"I guess I can call the flat and see if Julia wakes up…" Piper said slowly.

"That's a great idea!" Kristian called in his drunken slur.

Piper pulled out her cell phone and called the flat. Much to Piper's surprise, the phone was picked up on the second ring. "Where in the hell are you?" The voice on the other line growled.

"A…A…Alex…" Piper said sounding surprised.

"Where in the hell are you?" She asked again.

"I…uh…thought you were out of town."

"I came home early to surprise you and you weren't here!" Alex snapped. Piper was silent for a moment wishing that she could have been shot instead of having to face Alex. "Piper…I asked you a question, it is four in the morning, now answer me!"

"I'm out…with Kristian…because he is bigger then me." Piper said quickly.

"Are you drunk…Kristian does not count as a body guard! Piper where are you?" Alex shouted. "I'm going to give you the biggest…"

"I'm at the rexten!" Piper told her quickly. "There was a shooting; I need you to come and get me."

Alex laughed, but not a joyful laugh, a cold dark laugh. Piper shivered, "You are drunk, at the Rexton, where there was a SHOOTING?! Am I correct about this?"

"I'm sorry." Piper whimpered.

"Oh no you don't!" Alex shouted, "I will be there soon and you had better be thinking about how this car ride is going to be the last time that you ever sit comfortably again."

Piper whimpered again. "I'm sorry."

Alex sighed, "I know and I love you, but I'm still going to blister you something awful."

"I love you too, come quick please." Piper moaned.

"Okay, Piper, okay. I'll be there soon baby, just be safe."

Piper sat down on the wall and put her face in her hands. "Is she mad?" Kristian asked.

"Oh yeah."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Kristian said, "She loves you."

Alex was there a few minutes later. Her sharp features looked even sharper, as they always did when she was mad. "Let's go."

It was all she said and all she needed to say. The drive to drop off Kristian was silent as Alex focused on the road, Kristian slept and Piper picked at the cover of one of Alex's many books in the car. When Kristian got out, Alex turned to look at Piper.

"We are going to go home and go to bed. You are going to take a shower when you wake up and then before you get dressed go stand in the corner and wait for me to come speak to you. I do NOT want to hear your voice until I ask to hear it."

"Alex…" Piper started.

"Piper, I am furious, and not above whipping you until your skin comes off when we get home, but I would love to wait until tomorrow when I feel like I have a little more control on my temper, do NOT TALK!"

Piper scrunched back down in her chair and sat silently for the rest of the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper tossed and turned in bed trying to get comfortable and find a spot that was comfortable. The whole bed just felt wrong. Alex was lying facing the other way which was very unusual for her. Piper tried to shift again.

"PIPER!" Alex snapped without turning over in bed, "STOP IT!" Tears filled Pipers eyes as she turned over on her side and started to cry. She heard Alex sigh and Piper got worried that she was going to spank her then. Alex rolled over and pulled her closer to herself. She kissed the back of her neck "Shh…it's going to be okay, I love you so much, it's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry…" Piper sniffled, "I'm sorry I made you so mad that you didn't even want to look at me…"

Alex bit her lip, she didn't know what to say to her. She had been mad and not looking at Piper had been for both of their own good. "I just didn't want to hurt you. I'm not mad at you anymore."

"So you won't spank me?" Piper asked hopefully.

Alex laughed a genuine laugh and pulled her girlfriend in closer, "No, that won't happen, but we can talk about it now, since it's clear that we won't be sleeping. Roll over."

Piper shook her head no, "I can't."

"Why not?" Alex whispered into her neck.

"Because I don't want to see the disappointment on your face." Piper said, cuddling closer to Alex.

"Can you tell me why I am disappointed in your actions?" Alex asked her girlfriend. She kept her tone light in order to not upset her anymore then she already was.

"I broke the rules." Piper said, "But really only one."

"Oh yeah?" Alex asked her. "Turn around and look at me please." Piper shook her head slowly. "Piper Elizabeth Chapman, I asked you to turn around. Do it now so that we can go through your actions." Alex steeled her tone.

Piper whimpered but turned around to obey. "Yes ma'am."

"Okay, what are your four rules?" Alex asked her girlfriend looking into her soft features.

"Don't disobey…" Piper started. Alex nodded to encourage her. "Don't be dishonest."

"Good, what else?" Alex said when Piper paused for a long moment.

"Don't disrespect people." Piper said slowly.

"One more Pipes." Alex said firmly.

Piper frowned knowing that this was the nail in her coffin. "I don't want a spanking."

Alex pushed the hair back from Piper's eyes, " You are getting a spanking Piper, do you know why? What is the last rule?"

"Don't do anything dangerous." Piper cried.

"Okay, so lets work through your night tonight, kay baby?" Alex asked gently.

"It was yesterday…" Piper corrected.

Alex gave Piper her patented eyebrow raise. "One…"

"Okay, where do I start?" Piper asked.

"Lets start with did you know you were going out when I called?" Alex asked.

"At what time?" Piper asked back.

"Two…" Alex said, not willing to put up with Piper's crap.

"When you called at ten I didn't but when you called at four, Kristian had already asked me and I had told him yes that I would go out."

"Did you know you were going to Rexton?" Alex inquired keeping her tone light. Piper buried her face between Alex's shoulder and the sheets. "Piper Elizabeth, if I say three, you are getting whipped, and that won't even be a part of your spanking."

Piper peaked her head up, "Yes ma'am by four I did know."

"So were you honest about staying in last night?" Alex's tone started to harden. She really couldn't stand for dishonesty from Piper when her job was full of it.

"No ma'am I lied to you…" Piper said as tears started to fall again.

"Okay, so you lied and you got ready to go out…what is my rule about that?" Alex growled.

"That it's okay to go out without you but I need to be in a crowd or have a body guard, and I did!"

"No, that's not exactly the rule, right?" Alex asked.

"No," Piper said again burring her face.

Alex swatted her backside hard, "Get your face up and tell me the exact rule before I go get a ruler to remind you."

Piper quickly pulled her face up, "the exact rule is that I have to have an approved body guard."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because your job is dangerous."

"So what rule did you break?" Alex asked her.

"It was dangerous." Piper told her, not wanting another swat to her bottom.

"That's right it was, and didn't I tell you that you, under no uncertain terms, were not to set foot in that building because it was dangerous?!" Alex practically shouted.

"Yes…" Piper whimpered knowing she was dead.

Alex pulled Piper's shoulder so that she was lying flat on her stomach and delivered 15 hard swats. "Yes, what Piper Elizabeth?"

"Yes ma'am. I meant Yes ma'am!" Piper squealed.

"So you lied, you did something dangerous, and you what else?" Alex prodded.

"I disobeyed you." Piper whispered.

"That's quite the list Miss." Alex informed her.

Piper hid her face again. "What's going to happen?" She mumbled.

"You are going to get spanked in the morning when you wake up. It's going to hurt for you to sit for a few days, and hopefully you will remember that if you ever feel like disobeying me again." Alex told her.

Piper pushed herself closer to Alex, "I won't disobey you ever again, please, please don't spank me."

Alex sighed, she hated for Piper to be upset. "I can't let this go Pipes, I love you too much to let you get yourself in danger."

"Alex please, please I'll be good forever, honest." Piper cried, "It sounds like its going to be the worst spanking ever."

"Well," Alex said trying to think how she should respond to her fear, "It will for sure be the worst spanking you have ever received."

"With the paddle?" Piper asked Alex's shoulder.

"Yes, with the paddle, and the belt."

"And the belt?" Piper asked sitting up.

"Piper, this is serious." Alex told her, "But we can get it out of the way now if you would like."

"Noooo, please Alex. Please don't whip me with the belt!"

Alex sat up in bed, "Why don't you go stand in the corner?"

Piper's tears started in earnest, "No, I'm tired, I wanna go to bed!"

"I know," Alex sighed, "That's why we are getting this out of the way. Go stand in the corner, I'm not asking you."

Piper knew that tone and instantly stood and dragged her feet to the corner. She stared at the wall wondering what she was really supposed to be getting out of this since she already had messed up. It was stupid for her to be here anyway, she was an adult after all. Plus, she had totally had Kristian to keep her safe and she wouldn't have had to lie to Alex if she could have just been reasonable to begin with about her going to the dumb club. Piper started kicking the wall in frustration. This was all stupid, why couldn't Alex just get it over with? Why did she have to stand facing this dumb wall? What did it matter if she hadn't listened anyhow it isn't like she had been hurt.

Alex watched the loud conversation that Piper was having in her head; she watched her go from sad to angry and now she watched as she violently kicked the wall. "Piper," Alex growled, letting her girlfriend know that destruction of property was not acceptable. Piper froze for a moment and then resumed kicking the wall. Alex's jaw dropped. Piper was very rarely this defiant, " Piper we can do this the hard way or the easy way…" Alex started.

"I'm getting spanked anyhow, I clearly chose the hard way!" Piper interrupted.

"I must have been out of town too long if you think that this behaviour is acceptable…"

Piper stopped kicking the wall, "Well you have been out of town for a while." Alex froze knowing that they had gotten somewhere. "I miss you." Piper whispered to the wall. "It's been like six weeks and you had only just come back."

Alex sighed, "Come here Pipes."

Piper shook her head no and rested it against the corner, finally content to just be there. Alex stood up and walked over to Piper, she turned her around so that she was facing her. "I'm sorry, you're right. I've been away too long. I'll sit the next few traveling jobs out. I need to be here with you to remind you that I love you."

Piper sniffled as she fell into Alex's open arms. Alex held her as she cried away the anxiety and stress of being alone the last few weeks. "I'm tired…" Piper said pulling away after a few minutes.

Alex brushed the hair from Piper's face, "Remember when I told you that I needed to be here to remind you that I love you?"

"Yeah," Piper said confused by the question.

"Part of that love for us is reminding you whose in charge, and it is starkly clear that you have forgotten, so we need to have a talk about that before bed."

Alex expected a fight, but Piper just nodded at her before walking over to the bed and pulling down her shorts and panties and pulling over a pile of pillows. "I love you," She told Alex, "And I'm glad to have you back."


	3. Chapter 3

"No warm-up?" Alex asked her girlfriend, surprised by her just hopping over the pillows.

"I'd rather have it over with…" Piper mumbled to the bedspread she had buried her face in.

Alex stood for a moment debating whether or not that was such a good idea. She went and sat down on the bed next to Piper and gently rubbed her back. "I want you to come over my knees."

"I don't want to!" Piper kicked her feet in frustration.

Alex nodded, oh yeah, she thought, she needs to go over my knee and remember who the boss is here. "Over now." Piper stayed very still. "Piper, that is what this is about. You need to remember who is in charge. I am telling you to get over my knee, now do it." Piper stood up and moved so that she was lying over her girlfriends knees. "Good." Alex softly praised, knowing that she needed that as much as she needed a firm hand. Piper seemed to relax under the praise. She situated Piper over her knees. Her hand reigned down firmly on Piper's backside and it didn't take long for her girlfriend to start to whimper. Alex hated to hurt her, but her hand would hurt a lot less then a gunshot. She spanked until Piper was squirming around on her lap almost in tears. She rubbed her girlfriends back and started to gently soothe, "You're doing great, Pipes, I'm so proud of how well you are taking this. I need you to move over so that you are back over the pillows, love." Piper shook her head no. "Piper what else is this lesson about?" Alex asked as she gently rubbed her back.

"knowing that you are the boss…" She started to cry.

"And what am I asking you to do?" Alex asked her.

"Lye over the pillows, so I should do it." Piper said slowly. She slowly got off of Alex's knees and tried to stand up without toppling over.

"Good girl, Pipes," Alex praised as she laid over the pillows. She walked slowly into the closet to grab out the paddle and belt, neither thing she particularly enjoyed using. She walked out to where Piper was laying. She put the belt down next to Piper and stood behind her with the paddle.

"How many?" Piper asked.

"As many as it takes, I have some questions that I need answered."

Piper whimpered. "I need a number Alex."

"First question, whose the boss in our relationship Piper?" Alex asked as she positioned herself behind her.

"You were gone…I had to boss myself." Piper told her, grabbing on to the quilt.

Alex gave two hard swats with the paddle. "Who is in charge Piper?"

"Alex…" She squealed.

Alex gave two very hard swats again, just a little lower. "Who is Piper?"

"You!" Piper howled. "You are in charge."

"Who needs to follow the rules?" Alex asked giving her two more swats.

"I do…Alex, I'm sorry no more, please no more!"

Alex gave her two more swats. "Piper, this is what we agreed on, right?"

"Yes ma'am!" Alex cried, "Yes ma'am, we agreed!"

Alex bit her lip before giving two swats on her sit spots, "Doesn't this work for us?"

Piper stamped her feet on the floor, twelve was the most Alex had ever given her and that hadn't included the belt, surely they were getting close to finishing. "Yes…yes ma'am! It does…I wouldn't want it to turn out any other way!"

Alex gave her two final swats on her thighs. She put the paddle down and picked up the belt. "You need to think before you make choices Piper. I love you so much and it would kill me if anything ever happened to you, especially if it happened because you were too damn stubborn to follow the rules. You have ten with the belt and then we can go to bed."

"I'm sorry…no more Alex, I'm sorry…" Piper sobbed.

"Stay put, Piper, just remember to stay put and not to put your hand back." Alex cautioned before she gave a swat.

*SWAT* "You need to be safe…"

*SWAT* "I would die if anything happened to you!"

*SWAT* "Nothing dangerous that's what we agreed on! My job is dangerous enough!"

"Okay! ALEX I SWEAR NO MORE!" Piper sobbed, she didn't think that she could take any more. This was the worst spanking that she had ever had and she hated it.

*SWAT* "We have rules for a reason!"

"Yes ma'am!" Piper agreed. "We have rules for a…a…very good reason."

*SWAT* "You may not disobey me!" Alex told her.

"I won't, I swear to GOD, Alex, I won't!"

*SWAT* "And you NEVER…"

*SWAT* "EVER…"

*SWAT* "EVER get to lie to me!"

"I won't…" Piper sobbed, "Alex, I won't!"

*SWAT* "I am honest with you, you need to be honest with me!"

"ALWAYS!"

*SWAT* "GOOD!" Alex said with the last swat. She threw the belt down and laid down next to Piper to comfort her. "You did amazing!" she cooed. "I love you very much, and you took that without even reaching back." The two laid in bed until they both passed out.

Around five that night the girls laid in bed together. Alex tried to not look too upset by the crap that Piper was watching on TV. "Why is that tall one yelling?"

"Teresa?" Piper asked, "She's always mad."

"God Piper, you know their names?" Alex said as she used one hand to massage her girlfriends calf.

"I love the real housewives of new jersey!" Piper said excitedly, "You hush and go back to your book!"

"Tone," Alex said as she lifted her book and started to read. Both girls startled as Alex's cell phone rang. Piper shot Alex a dirty look when she answered the phone. Alex shot one back at her. "Alex." She answered shortly. She listened as the other person spoke. "I would love to do that, but I think that I need to spend more time at home." Piper waited as Alex continued her conversation. "Yeah, I just need to get my household in order." Alex looked down at Piper who rolled her eyes. "Thank you, I'm glad that you understand."

Piper paused the TV when Alex got off the phone, "I love you. Thank you."

Alex smiled lovingly at her girl and picked her book up again. "You are my world."

Piper turned back to the TV and smiled.


End file.
